User blog:Zenki7/Battle Raiden - English Dynamic Designs screenshots (2)
This blog is the continuation of Gokimaru's blog of the same name. Ecks dee! XD Also here's a manually created TOC! Contents * 1. Introduction * 2. General Information * 3. Chiaki's Tutorial (old version) Introduction I made this blog, cause moving the old version of Chiaki's Tutorial to Gokimaru's blog would have messed up the blog's table of contents. Because of this, I decided to make mah own archive blog instead. Note, that this blog's TOC will be disabled, cause otherwise it would get screwed up by the sub-headings used in the tabbers below. This is also the reason why the BR Stages and Controls page, this stuff originated from, uses a manually created TOC. But don't start gettin' all fuzzy! Let's enjoy this old version of Chiaki's Tutorial together! But... There's still some info I need to provide about it first! General Information So, first things first, I moved this here from revision 42025 of the Battle Raiden Stages and Controls article. This means, you can always check out what it used to look like back until up to the day we changed it to a newer version. The old revision of Chiaki's Tutorial shown here, featured screenshots from the Dynamic Designs translation and related notes. These were provided by Semerone, who added them back when this wiki was only 3 months old. Now, almost two years later, it will be replaced with a more accurate translation created by Semerone and Gokimaru, which now features screenshots and text from the original, Japanese version of Battle Raiden. They have been planning to replace the old version with the new one for roughly a week now, but were to occupied to replace it yet. Because Gokimaru already archived the old versions of the cutscene entries, I decided to do the same for the tutorial, cause it would be unfair to just replace Seme's old work with the newer one and erase any trace of the old work. Unlike the cutscenes, though, the notes accompanying old version of the tutorial are only available in English, because they have never been translated into German. Luckily for German speaking users, though, the old script was fully translated by Semerone, so you can check out what the old Dynamic Designs version of the tutorial would have looked like in German via this script. Just note, that these scripts are outdated and we are continually working on replacing with our own, more accurate translations from the original, Japanese script where and whenever we can. I also provided a reference list regarding the updated special attack names and their older Dynamic Designs counterparts via this mixed talk post. I mainly made it for us admins, so that we have an easier time updating things, but you can also use it to find out which special attack names have been changed. Oi! But enough talk. XD There's the old version of Chiaki's Tutorial! :3 Chiaki's Tutorial (old version) (all credit for the text in this section goes to Semerone) Introduction= This tutorial features all the things that Zenki can do ingame. It doesn't feature the elements, though. Thus the player has to learn by themselves which enemy is weak to which element. Controls There are some basic abilities (walking, jumping, punching, dashing or kicking), which Zenki can use both in his Chibi and Demon God forms, while some moves are exclusive to his Demon God form. Notes: Most enemies will give Zenki collision damage if he walks into them. There are only a few ones that don't. These are majorly consisted of the bodies (not the head) of larger mini-bosses or bosses, which Zenki couldn't avoid even if he double jumped. This might have been done by the developers to keep the game fair. |-|Basic Moves (both forms)= Battle Raiden tutorial 1.png|If the player lets the intro cycle a few times, this tutorial of Chiaki explaining the controls will be shown. Battle Raiden tutorial 2.png|First she explains the things that Zenki can do both in his Chibi and his Demon God form. Battle Raiden tutorial 3.png|If the player presses right and keeps the direction pressed, Zenki will walk into the corresponding direction. Battle Raiden tutorial 4.png|The same goes for pressing left, where he will keep going to the left. Battle Raiden tutorial 5.png|Pressing down will cause Zenki to crouch. While crouching Zenki will still be able to punch foes, can avoid some attacks and switch directions, but he won't be able to do anything else. Battle Raiden tutorial 6.png|By pressing the attack-button, Zenki will punch an enemy. Battle Raiden tutorial 7.png|The tutorial also shows Zenki punching while crouching. Battle Raiden tutorial 8.png|Pressing the jump-button will cause Zenki to jump upwards. If the player holds a direction while jumping, Zenki will jump in that direction. Battle Raiden tutorial 9.png|Pressing the jump-button twice will cause Zenki to perform a double jump. Battle Raiden tutorial 10.png|Zenki can't be hurt by foes and projectiles while performing a double jump. This can be used to avoid some foes' charge attacks, which would otherwise hurt Zenki even if he tried to jump over the foe, as he would still end up in the foe's or projectile's hitbox. Battle Raiden tutorial 11.png|If the attack-button is pressed while jumping, Zenki will do a roll in mid-air and perform a Bruce Lee-style kick attack in the direction he is facing. Zenki will us his kick attack regardless if he did a regular jump or a double jump. Battle Raiden tutorial 12.png|If the player presses the R-button and Zenki faces to the right, Zenki will dash forward into that direction. Battle Raiden tutorial 13.png|Same goes for the L-button when facing left. In this case, he will dash to the left. Battle Raiden tutorial 14.png|If the player presses the L-button and Zenki faces to the right, Zenki do a litte jump to the left. Battle Raiden tutorial 15.png|Same goes for the R-button when facing left. In this caes, Zenki will make a little jump to the right. Battle Raiden tutorial 16.png|Zenki will take no damage at the start of his little jump to the side, making him able to avoid enemies that get too close to him. Battle Raiden tutorial 17.png|These were the moves that can be used both by Chibi and Demon God Zenki. |-|Special Moves (Demon God Zenki only)= Battle Raiden tutorial 18.png|Now Chiaki explains the moves that only Demon God Zenki can use. Battle Raiden tutorial 19.png|If you try to use them as Chibi Zenki, most of the time nothing will happen. Battle Raiden tutorial 20.png|If the player keeps mashing the attack-button, Zenki will keep punching his foes with his fists being on fire. This move is called the Crimson Attack and Zenki will yell "Pluenge!" while doing this. Battle Raiden tutorial 21.png|If the player presses up and attack, Zenki will make a stream of air rise from the ground. It is a wind elemental attack that can hit foes above Zenki. This move is called the Gale Dragon attack and Zenki will yell "Hyphpudium!" while doing this. Battle Raiden tutorial 22.png|When the player holds the attack-button and then presses in the direction Zenki is facing, he will use a lightning elemental attack called Thunder Smash. Battle Raiden tutorial 23.png|Zenki will yell "Rajikhoa!" (which is is actually written "Raigeka") and punch the foe with his electrified fist. Battle Raiden tutorial 24.png|If the player quickly double-taps the direction Zenki is facing and presses the attack-button quickly after doing so this, Zenki will use the "Vajura Beam Exorcism" attack. This will cause him to dash at a foe and punch them with the Diamond Horn extended from his fist. Zenki will yell "Ouzilimahawk" while doing this. Battle Raiden tutorial 25.png|If the player just holds the attack button, Zenki will charge up his fist with lightning again. Battle Raiden tutorial 26.png|Releasing the button will cause him to shot a "Vajura Lightning Fang" at his foe. This attack can hit multiple enemies in a row. Zenki will yell "Tarikunua" while doing this. Battle Raiden tutorial 27.png|If Zenki has three Rudra Protection scrolls and enough health left, he will be able to use his Rudra attack by pressing the assigned Rudora-button. Battle Raiden tutorial 28.png|This attack will hit all on-screen enemies and kill most minor enemies outright, but... Battle Raiden tutorial 29.png|...Zenki also sacrifices about 1/5 of his health to use Rudra. If the player uses this attack to often, Zenki might be reduced to a quite literal silver of health. Battle Raiden tutorial 30.png|Chiaki reminds us that these moves can only be used by Zenki in his Demon God form. Battle Raiden tutorial 31.png|Chiaki also cares about Zenki and doesn't want us to get him hurt. Battle Raiden tutorial 32.png|The tutorial is now almost over. Chiaki and Zenki have shown all of Zenki's ingame moves. Battle Raiden tutorial 33.png|Now for some final words... Battle Raiden tutorial 34.png|In the end, Chiaki encourages Zenki and the player to get the bad guys! Category:Blogs Zenki7 off-topic KDZ translation